


a new year's surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Boners, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bokuto is loud, Bromance to Romance, Coming Out, Daichi realizes he's bisexual, Dominant Sugawara, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kuroo approves, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, New Years, Self-Discovery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugawara helps him, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suga and Daichi get drunk.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 78





	a new year's surprise

“Hey, Daichi.” Daichi jumped a bit, as he didn’t expect anyone to enter the room upstairs. They were at Osako’s house for New Year’s, which also happened to be Daichi’s birthday. He kind of disliked the way that his birthday was always a slight last minute side-celebration to New Year’s, but overall, he couldn’t really care less — he can’t control the time he was born and it’s petty to take it personally.

He was facing away from the bedroom door and sitting on a queen-sized bed. He looked back at the person who entered and was surprised to see Suga. He walked tipsily towards the bed and fell onto it, he seemed to be quite intoxicated. Daichi was drunk too, but not nearly as much as Suga was. Liquor wasn’t exactly legal for people their age, but Osako’s Mom was cool enough to let the underaged kids have some fun… and so they drank.

“Hey Suga, you okay?” The brown-haired guy looked at his friend worriedly as he tried to help him sit up.

“You know I’ve told you to just call me Koushi.” Suga slurred.

“Right, um—”

“Seriously, I call you by your first name and you still wanna be polite, why?” Suga scolded him for a bit, but Daichi knew it wasn’t serious. His grey-haired friend was still being playful, but his emotions were enhanced by the alcohol. Daichi chuckled as Suga continued to complain for a bit, slowly letting him rest on his shoulder. 

“Sorry, Koushi, you’re totally right.” Daichi laughed, and Suga joined in.

“You’re mocking me!” Suga giggled into Daichi’s shoulder, and he felt Suga’s breath tickle him, making him flush. 

They lay there for a while, and the atmosphere calmed down. Suga was breathing softly and rested his eyes as he adjusted his head on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi had his arm around Suga, and laid his hand on his friend’s hair, slightly playing with the silky strands. Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this intimate moment between them, yet he would still tell himself that he only saw Suga as a friend and nothing more. He’s never liked a guy before, and this is his first experience with having a strangely strong love for one of his male acquaintances. He couldn’t tell if it was platonic or romantic, and it was beginning to bother him. He doesn’t want to lose him and Suga’s friendship by confessing on a possible whim, but he also wanted closure and find out what his feelings meant. 

“Hey, Daichi.” Suga spoke up, and fluttered his eyes open.

“Yeah?”

“D’you remember that time when,” he let out a hiccup. “We were with the, uh, Nadareyama girls’ team, and we went to that cafe, and that first year girl — Delilah — said we were like a married couple or something? Or did Osako say that… I don’t know! Anyway, uhm, shit! I forgot what I was going to say…” Daichi laughed at Suga’s attempt to remember the situation and patted his head.

“Yeah, I do,” Daichi paused for a few seconds. “Do you think we act like a married couple?” He asked.

“I mean, you’re letting me lay on you right now,” Suga chuckled. “And you’re playing with my hair.” Suga playfully laced his fingers around Daichi’s wrist. Daichi was surprised at this and his face flushed pink. Suga took notice of this and adjusted Daichi’s arm and wrist so that their fingers were intertwined. Daichi’s breath hitched and he looked Suga in the eye. 

“Koushi—” Daichi stammered.

“Daichi, why’re you getting so worked up?” Suga squeezed his friend's hand, which triggered Daichi to let go. He tried to hide his red face and he began to feel hot.

“Hey! My hand’s cold, come back!” Suga crawled on top of him, only to get pushed away. Suga fell back on the bed and he gave Daichi a confused look. “Hey… that hurt.”

“Sorry! I’m just— I don’t—”

“Daichi, I just held your hand. Why are you acting like I stabbed you or something?” Suga slurred again.

“No, I didn’t mean that, I just feel that— that you’re—”

“That I’m what? You’re not making any sense, Dai-chan.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Why not? It’s cute.”

“No! You’re… you’re cute.” Daichi murmured the last part as he hid his face in his hand

Suga’s eyes widened and his smile turned into a smirk, “I’m what?” He asked teasingly.

“Nothing.”

“You definitely said something!”

“Noo…!”

“Yess…!”

“You already heard me, Koushi.” Daichi murmured, embarrassed.

“Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it again.”

“No.”

“Please! Daichi, come on!”

“I said no!”

“You’re so mean!” Suga grumped and frowned as he angrily wrapped his arms around the bigger guy, “You really think I’m cute?” Suga said after a while, and got Daichi to look at him. They both looked each other in the eye and their gaze lingered on one another.

“Y-yeah.” Daichi answered. Suga’s gaze flickered from his friend’s eyes to lips and he leaned in, but Daichi looked away. Suga frowned and let his hands fall onto the bed instead of embracing Daichi. “Suga, sorry, I just— I’ve never liked a guy before and I don’t want to lead you on or anything. I don’t know if I think of you like that… I mean! I think about you a lot, because I like you— Wait, no, that’s not what I— fuck. What I’m trying to say is—” 

“Okay, okay! Just say no, I didn’t ask for your life story. And it doesn’t matter if I’m a guy or not…” Suga grunted and made his way to Daichi and laid down on his back next to him

Daichi was surprised at how unbothered Suga was at his monologue, and he lowered himself onto the bed the same way his friend did. He rested both of his hands on his lower chest and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. He kept sneaking glances at Suga. He never realized how much he liked his messy silver hair, or his honey eyes, or the way a few buttons on his shirt were undone and exposing his upper body, or the way his black high-waisted jeans were wrapped nicely around his form. Daichi’s eyelids dropped half-way and he couldn’t stop staring, he was so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed Suga looking back at him. 

“Daichi, you’re staring.” Suga stated sternly.

“Huh? Yeah.” Daichi was still tipsy, so Suga’s words felt blurred out. 

“Daichi!” 

“What?” He finally looked up.

“I brought liquor with me from downstairs, wanna help me finish it?” Suga grinned and picked up the large bottle of Don Julio tequila from beside the bed, it was half-way finished but there was still a lot left. The honey colored beverage moved and swirled around in the bottle — it was hypnotising.

“Fuck it, let’s do it.” Suga was happy at Daichi’s response and handed him the heavy glass flagon, almost dropping it on the bed. They took turns taking sips, since it was too strong to take all at once. Daichi took one large gulp and scrunched his nose as he handed it to Suga, who was a little better at handling it. They went back and forth for a while until they were completely wasted and plopped down onto the bed. They began talking about stupid things and making jokes about how the lamp above them looked like a saggy breast. They were laughing for a few minutes straight until they ran out of breath and lay quietly on the mattress. They gave each other smiles every now and then, and they scooted closer so that their shoulders were touching.

“Do you like me?” Suga’s words came out softly, which made Daichi melt.

“Maybe, I’m not sure… I’ve never felt anything with another guy before.”

“Why is it any different from a girl?” Suga frowned. The pain could be heard in his voice, but it was inaudible to Daichi.

“I mean, I’m not gay. I don’t think I am.”

“You can like more than one gender, you know.” 

“Wait, really?” Daichi’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, so instead of just gay or straight, you could be bisexual.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that your attraction isn’t limited by gender.”

“Speak Japanese, please, I’m kinda wasted.” Suga laughed at his words and tried to make him understand.

“Well, the meaning changes depending on the person. So for you, it might be attraction to men and women, but for someone else, it could be attraction to anyone of any gender.”

“Aren’t there only two genders?”

“I mean, no? Some people don’t call themselves either or. I don’t fully understand that yet to be honest, but it’s not my place to tell someone what to identify as. I mean, I could be one of those people, but I look like a man, so you wouldn’t know and you’d still like me. So bisexuality is fluid.”

“That’s actually kinda cool. I think I’m bisexual then.”

“Great. Awesome. Spectacular. Stupendous—”

“Shut up, dude.” They both laughed it off, but Suga still didn’t get a definite answer from Daichi about his feelings. He decided that instead of asking again, he should initiate some action. He first began by snuggling up next to Daichi and laying on his side, letting his hands wander around his friend’s torso. Daichi looked at him and seemed hesitant, only to be guided by Suga, “Come closer,” Suga slightly whined, almost begging to be touched, and he scooted closer to his friend. Suga stroked Daichi’s cheek with his thumb and used his other hand to roam Daichi’s chest. Daichi was not patient enough for foreplay, and he got excited really quickly, so he immediately leaned in closer and kissed him. Their teeth accidentally knocked together which made Suga laugh into the kiss, breaking away. Daichi yelped out a ‘sorry!’ and Suga made their lips touch again.

Suga rested his hands on either side of Daichi’s neck, while Daichi put one hand behind Suga’s head and the other on his chest. Suga really leaned in to the kiss, almost making the dark haired guy fall off, and sucked on his lower lip. Suga’s attempts to lean in more were prevented by the awkward position he was in, and Daichi took notice of this.

“Do you want to stop?” Daichi’s face moved away from Suga’s as he tried to make sure that Suga was okay.

“No, it’s not that, let me just—” Suga made Daichi lean back to the backboard of the bed and settled himself in Daichi’s lap. The leaner male’s behind lightly grazed the other’s crotch which made him quietly exhale. “Are you liking this?”

“Maybe.” Daichi’s voice slightly hitched as he let out a gentle laugh. 

Suga hummed and went back to kissing his friend. This time, it was a bit more heated. Daichi let one hand travel to Suga’s waist and the other hand dangerously close to his buttocks. Suga was doing most of the kissing, sucking on and nibbling Daichi’s lips. Daichi let out a small moan as Suga worked his tongue into him.

“How are you good at this?” Daichi pulled away, breathless.

“I’ve made out with people before, Daichi.” Suga leaned back in with an open-mouthed heated kiss. He began planting kisses on the corner of Daichi’s mouth, moving to his cheek and jawline, and down to his neck. “Take your jacket off,” Suga breathed out impatiently and helped Daichi take it off, leaving him in his light tan t-shirt. Suga eyed his friend and his eyes landed on his crotch, in which he noticed an obvious tent. Daichi caught sight of it and immediately covered it with his hand.

“Shit! Uh—” Daichi scrambled around but immediately got pinned down by Suga.

“I’ll help.”

“Huh?”

“This is because of me, right? I’ll help you with it.” Suga’s hand roved down and squeezed Daichi’s erection through his jeans, making Daichi gasp. 

“O-okay.” Daichi managed to stutter out. Suga traced his fingers along the outline of Daichi’s crotch and up to his abdomen, and went back to kissing Daichi’s neck. Daichi felt bad that Suga was doing all the work, but he was enjoying it too much to interrupt. 

“Hm, Koushi.” Daichi grunted, and pushed Suga’s head harder onto his neck.

“Yeah?” Suga mumbled onto his neck.

“Nothing, continue.” He pecked Suga’s head and allowed him to proceed. The pale boy began to feel excited in his lower region as well, so he wanted to try something out.

“Hey, I’m gonna do something. Tell me if you don’t like it.” Suga made Daichi aware, since he didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. Daichi gave him a small nod and Suga proceeded. 

He began lowering himself on Daichi’s crotch, making him groan. He was going at a slow pace, rubbing himself onto the tent in his friend’s pants. He kept going like that for a while until Daichi had grasped Suga’s bottom in both of his hands and bucked up in sync with his movements. His erection was lightly brushing up against Suga’s perineum, which made Suga whimper softly. Suga moved his hips down a bit more, just enough to let his crotch touch Daichi’s and they began rubbing onto each other even more.

“Fuck.” Daichi whispered as he continued bucking up and guiding Suga’s hips to grind against him. As soon as Suga heard him, he went in for a hasty kiss.

“Hey Bokuto! We could hide the vase he— Holy shit!” Both Suga and Daichi could feel their souls leave their bodies as they looked to the source of the voice, their faces mortified. Kuroo was standing right outside the bedroom door, holding a large black and white, stripe patterned vase. 

“Kuroo, it’s not what—!” Daichi protested, but made no actual attempt to push Suga off of him.

“You guys are fucking! Lock the damn door, that shit’s nasty. Also, I’m just gonna,” Kuroo paused for a few seconds and placed the vase next to a desk in the bedroom. “Hide this here so no one breaks it,” He walked back towards the door and continued speaking as he closed it. “You guys continue, don’t mind me, I’m leaving.”

“Kuroo wait!” Daichi called again.

“What? You want me to join?” 

“What? No! Just… don’t tell anyone.”

“Sure, gotcha.” Kuroo made a thumbs up and closed the door.

“Hey hey hey! Where’d you put it?” Bokuto ran up to his taller friend.

“In there.” Kuroo beckoned to the bedroom door with his head.

“Oooh, I’m going in!”

“Uh, no.” Kuroo stopped him.

“Why?” The owl-head raised his brow.

“Because… you’ll miss out on ‘spin the bottle’!” Kuroo made up a white lie as he ran down the stairs to the living room.

“Kuroo, you bastard!” Bokuto yelled and ran after him.

-

Suga got himself off of Daichi to go and lock the door, and Daichi’s eyes were on him the whole time. The dark-haired male was lost in thought. He was getting intimate with his friend of three years, just found out he was into men, and is now acting upon his attraction. Was this for fun, or was this because he genuinely liked Suga? He definitely felt something with him, but he didn’t want to confuse it with his feelings of arousal. Maybe he was aroused because he liked him.

“Daichi,” Suga plopped down next to his friend and gave him a long kiss. “How… do you feel?” he asked suddenly.

“Good, I think?” Daichi seemed like he was asking himself more than anyone else, “I mean, I liked it. Kissing you. I liked kissing you.” He admitted. 

“Yeah?” Suga said flirtatiously. 

“Yeah.” Daichi smiled nervously.

“I like you, you know.” Suga said, hoping for an ‘I like you too’ in return.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve liked you for a while now.”

“How long?”

“Two years.” Daichi sensed the helplessness in Suga’s voice and immediately felt bad. All of the girlfriends he’s ever had, he’s told Suga about, not knowing that he liked him. Every time he’d look at someone else, or brag about how he got to kiss his crush, Suga was there. Those praises he got from him like ‘That’s amazing!’ or ‘I’m so proud of you!’ were all just pretend. He was hiding his feelings, not wanting to ruin their friendship. Suga noticed Daichi’s silence and slightly upset facial expression, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Daichi heard Suga’s voice crack and saw tears in his eyes.

“No, don’t apologize! Please, Koushi, don’t cry.” Daichi sat up and tried to pull Suga into a hug, only to be refused.

“No! I don’t want you to feel bad for me, you didn’t know.” Suga wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

“Koushi I,” Daichi hesitated, “I think,” He scratched the side of his neck, “I like you too.” Suga smiled, but still seemed upset.

“Are you sure? You’re not saying this to make me feel better, right?”

“No! I mean, yeah. I mean— I do like you. I wasn’t sure before. but… after we kissed and, you know,” Daichi blushed, remembering what they’d done prior to Kuroo’s intrusion, “I think I do,” Daichi finally admitted, “Not to say that I only like you because we kissed, that’s definitely not it, uh, I’ve been feeling things towards you for a while. I didn’t know what it was, but… I think I know now. I was just scared, because I didn’t want to ruin what we have.” Daichi looked back at Suga and saw him crying even more.

“You feel that way?” He smiled even wider. 

“Yeah,” Daichi grinned back at him, “Why are you crying even more?” Daichi chuckled nervously.

“I’m happy.” Suga’s pupils dilated, and Daichi felt warm. Their faces were so close, and Daichi could see the specks of yellow-honey shine in Suga’s hazel eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Daichi got even closer, a bit brittle, even though they had already kissed before. Suga lightly, but still visibly nodded his head and was the first to lean in, kissing Daichi softly, but eagerly. Their smiles were so wide it was difficult to kiss. Suga giggled and his laughter got louder the more they kissed, “Suga you’re—” Daichi chuckled, “Come on, I wanna kiss you.” He wiped the residue of Suga’s tears.

“You already are.”

“Properly!” He emphasized.

“Well, I’m not stopping!” Suga rubbed his nose on Daichi’s cheek.

“Then I guess I’ll have to punish you.” Daichi teased as his body hovered above Suga, and his kisses pushed him further into the bed. 

“Hm… how mean.” Suga giggled into the kiss again. His left hand was at the back of Daichi’s neck, and the other went down to firmly squeeze Daichi’s crotch, making him moan on Suga’s lips. Suga pulled away.

“Daichi, do you wanna uhm… have sex?” This is the only time Suga began to get nervous.

“I don’t think I know how to… with a guy.” Daichi stated.

“I do, but… how about we try something else?” Suga smirked and it got Daichi excited.

“Okay.”

-

Daichi didn’t know if it was the alcohol, but everything went by so fast. Suga was touching him, and he was touching Suga. His friend’s small groans and exhales turned into gasps and loud whimpers ; it rang in his ears. Faster, Suga would say, and Daichi stroked him swiftly, Suga doing the same. Daichi licked below Suga’s ear and sucked on the same spot. He didn’t leave any marks, but he moved his mouth to different places on Suga’s upper body, trying to stimulate him even more. 

“Fuck, that feels good.” Suga gasped. He played with Daichi’s balls using his free hand and bit down on his shoulder. The grey-haired male slid his thumb over the head of Daichi’s length, making him release into Suga’s hand with a loud cry. 

“I’ll finish you off.” Daichi panted and lowered his head to meet Suga’s crotch, wrapping his mouth around him. Daichi made Suga reach to the back of his throat, and the paler boy let out a strained moan.

“Shit, Daichi!” Suga’s breathing became uneven and his face contorted, releasing in Daichi’s mouth, “Fuck.” 

Daichi looked to the side and spit it out in a piece of tissue he found. He looked back at Suga, who was out of breath, but smiled at him regardless. Daichi smiled back at him, and they kissed. Suga laughed as Daichi fell on him, and they lay on the bed, limbs tangled with one another. 

“That was great.” Suga breathed out, exhausted.

“Yeah.” Daichi agreed, head on Suga’s chest. 

“I think we need to go back down, I don’t want anyone getting suspicious. I mean, for all we know, Kuroo could’ve told everyone.” 

“He probably did.” Daichi scoffed.

“I mean, I don’t really care. I’m not ashamed of you, Daichi.”

“Neither am I.” Daichi looked up.

“Then why are we complaining?” Suga giggled.

“I don’t know,” Daichi laughed back at him, “I guess I just… don’t want people to insult us or anything. You know how it is,” Suga frowned at Daichi’s words, “I don’t want anyone to hurt you, I’ve read about some things happening to a lesbian couple once. It was near here, too.” Daichi said worriedly. 

“Should we keep quiet for now then? We could tell people who we know aren’t like that. Like Osako or Denma, they’re both bisexual, or I think Denma’s fully gay, but whatever.”

“I think we should only tell them, yeah. I don’t want anything bad to happen.” 

“Okay, then it’s decided.” Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi tightly and reassuringly, as if telling him that everything’s going to be okay. The younger male did the same, and sighed.

“Let’s go.”

-

“Where the hell were you two?” Osako slurred, visibly drunk, “Seriously, what we’re you doing gone for like two fucking hours?”

“Having sex.” Suga said jokingly, making everyone laugh, but he really wasn’t far off.

“We chugged an entire bottle of tequila.” Daichi plopped down on the couch.

“Oh,” Kuroo elongated, knowing what happened, “The one Suga stole?”  
“I stole it to share, it’s charity work.” Everyone laughed once again. Suga sat on the kitchen counter, his leg swiftly slinging up to cross over the other. 

“Guys! It’s ten minutes ‘til midnight!” Bokuto went out of the bathroom yelling, probably done from vomiting.

And so everyone sat on the couches, and Osako took the single seated couch for herself to rest on. Kuroo offered to let her sit on his lap, but she was probably too sleepy to hear. After the fireworks had started, some people began filming and others were chugging more bottles of beer and tequila. Some people stayed over because driving wasn’t safe for their wasted systems, and others got complaints from their parents. Some people didn’t even know the fireworks had started, or were too distracted by their drunken state. But one thing was for sure, and that was Daichi and Suga staring at each other throughout the entire, long and exhausting night. They went home that night, hands held and fingers interlocked. 

“Happy birthday, Dacihi.” Suga said gently through the freezing air, letting out clouds of cold breezes from his mouth.

“Thank you.”


End file.
